Seto and Joey in the Elevator
by ChimeraDragon
Summary: Seto and Joey get stuck in an elevator together. Much oddness ensues. [COMPLETE]


Author: Chimera Dragon

Warnings: Slight AU, mild OOC

"Well, I guess it's comin' along alright, but da graphics could use a bit a work," Joey told the expectantly waiting Seto Kaiba. "Da plotline is great, and it's not hard ta figa out. I liked it."

"Thank you for your input Joey," Seto replied smoothly, checking the clock. "It's getting late. You should be heading home, Pup." The ghost of a smile flitted across Seto's face.

"Yeah, what evah ya say," Joey replied with a careless shrug. "Where are my shoes?"

"Right here, I apologize that the intern's coffee was spilled on them. They have been cleaned," he handed them to Joey. "Go ahead and get them on. I'll be out here in a moment." Seto replied.

"Thanks!" Joey walked over to a chair to put his shoes. "Wow, dey look good as new! Well, just for dat I oughta keep 'im company," Joey said to himself as he slipped the shoes on. He walked back into Seto's office and saw Seto take a few pills and chase them with some water that was sitting on his desk. "What's goin' on in here?"

"Nothing," Seto replied with a glare. "Nothing to concern yourself with."

"Whateva," Joey replied tying his shoes.

"Come," Seto said firmly, standing up from his desk and walking towards the door of the office. "Do you want to spend the night in my office?" Seto asked with a smirk.

"Ugh, dat's the last thing I'd want ta do," Joey replied with a disgusted snort.

"Very well," Seto led the way out of his office to the elevators and rang for one going down. "I expect you be here at 4:00 PM tomorrow evening as well. That is if you want to keep your job."

"Yer really givin' me da job?" Joey asked dumbfounded as he fiddled with his Duel Disk.

"Today was your interview and it went well," Seto paused in thought for a moment. "I do know that you don't come from a wealthy family, and the money would help. So, do you want the job, Mutt? You were my first choice."

"YOU chose ME FIRST?" Joey exclaimed, dumbfounded by Seto's words. "Ya gotta be kiddin' me."

"No, I'm not joking around with you," Seto said with a frown as the elevator arrived with a ding and the doors slid open smoothly. The two stepped onto the elevator, a few moments later the doors slammed shut with an ominous CLANG!

"What in da hell waz dat?" Joey demanded placing a hand on his hip.

"I don't know, they don't normally do that," Seto replied a bit nervously. "Perhaps it is merely a pressure malfunction. I'll make sure to have it looked at in the morning." He shrugged and carelessly adjusted his immaculate white coat.

"A malfunction? We're on da 80th floor! What happens if it fails?" Joey demanded worriedly.

"We plummet to our deaths," Seto said calmly, raising an eyebrow.

"WHAT?" Joey exclaimed, panicked.

"The emergency brakes would stop our decent, relax, we're moving now," Seto reassured. Joey breathed a brief sigh of relief.

Just as Joey was relaxed, the elevator lurched to a sudden stop throwing both Seto and Joey to the floor in a tangle.

"What waz dat? Another malfunction?" Joey demanded as he carefully extracted himself.

"I honestly don't know," Seto answered reluctantly. "Don't worry about it. The elevator should automatically reset after three minutes."

"Are you sure 'bout dat?"

"Yes, very certain."

"Alright, if ya say so," Joey muttered. Seto sat down on the floor to wait for the elevator to reset.

Two hours later . . .

"It's broken! Admit it, Kaiba. Dis thing is broken!" Joey yelled at Seto who was pacing the floor.

"I know that, but the problem is that there's nothing I can do about it. My phone is in my office and all of the staff has already left for the night. No one is likely to realize were in here until morning." Seto sighted and continued packing.

"Can't ya pry open da door or somthethin'?" Joey asked.

"I suppose I could try, but with the hydraulics having malfunctioned it's going to be difficult," Seto replied with a sigh. He stopped packing and faced the doors. He gripped the crack between the doors and pulled with all of his strength. For a few seconds nothing happed; Seto continued to struggle against the doors. Finally, they slowly began to open. When they were fully open Seto stumbled backwards; panting heavily, and slumped against the wall.

"What in da heck?" Joey asked, staring at the metal wall in front of him dumbly.

"We're stuck between floors," Seto panted. His eyes unfocused for a moment and the shook his head before he looked a Joey. "There's nothing else I can do."

"Whadda 'bout da ceiling? Surely there's and escape hatch there."

"You'll have to get it open. I'm completely drained," Seto sighed, eyes drooping shut as his whole body sagged a bit.

"Y'all right?" Joey asked, genuine concern clouding his face. "What was in those pills ya took?"

"Nothing harmful, just sleep aids," Seto replied sleepily. "Hn, I can't stay awake much longer. Let me nap for a bit while you work on the roof hatch."

"Alright, you sleep and I'll get work," Joey agreed and watched as Seto fell asleep instantly.

"Poor guy's gotta take sleepin' pills to get any rest. Wadda shame," Joey said quietly to himself. He walked into the center of the elevator and looked upwards, finding the hatch he was looking for easily. "Alright, here goes nuthin'," Joey muttered as he heaved mightily against the hatch. Nothing moved and Joey glared at the ceiling.

Vents in the elevator opened and misty looking air flowed in. Joey felt the temperature in the elevator drop drastically. "great! First I'm stuck in a elevator wit mista' anti-social and now I'm gonna freeze to death! Ahh!" Joey screamed in frustration before slamming his Duel Disk into the ceiling where it stuck solidly. "Well ain't dat just great?" Joey asked sarcastically. "Dis just get better and better. What kinda sadistic guy would design something like dis?" he looked over at Seto's sleeping form and shook his head.

"You can lay with me if you want to, Pup," Seto offered from underneath his coat; still fully asleep.

"No thanks, I'm fine," Joey insisted. He shivered and rubbed his arms in an effort to regain some warmth.

"Hn," Seto mumbled in his sleep. He shifted restlessly but made no move to get up of move towards Joey.

"Geeze, why's it so stinkin' cold in here?" Joey asked, shivering slightly. He wrapped his arms around himself as he sat on the floor in a nearly futile effort to stay warm.

"Moron," Seto mumbled and slumped onto Joey whose mind had been elsewhere. He sleepily wrapped his coat around the two of them, forcing Joey to lay flush against him. "The cold kills insects and rodents that may have gotten into the building during the day," Seto said, speaking slowly as he drifted in and out of wakefulness.

"Wonderful," Joey muttered. He moved closer to Seto, realizing that the other teen was trying to keep both of them alive. "Hey, Kaiba," Joey said nudging Seto a few minutes later.

"What?" Seto demanded sleepily.

"Thank you," Joey replied hesitantly.

"You're welcome," Seto replied with a small smile. "I do consider you a friend after all."

"Thanks, Kaiba, we consida you a friend too," Joey replied. "So, 'bout how do you think it'll be?"

"At least three hours," Seto replied waking a bit, but not opening his eyes. "Ryo expects me to meet him in my office at ten."

"And if da elevators were going to be offline, how did you expect to get up there? Walk da whole way?" Joey asked incredulously.

"Yes, that was my intention," Seto replied seriously.

"Now that's dedication," Joey replied surprised. "Ya must really like dis Ryo person. What are they like?"

"His name is Ryo Makabe, male teen with long white hair, white-blue eyes," Seto replied. "he's very important to me, but I'm sure that you'll get along with him just fine."

"Not so sure if he acts like you all the time," Joey joked, poking at Seto.

"He's nothing like me," Seto sighed wistfully. "I met him while traveling for my company. He's very kind to others, energetic and outgoing. He's . . ." Seto stopped at a loss for words.

"I under stand," Joey hushed him. "Sometimes ya just find someone special, and you'd give da word to them if ya could."

"It's comforting to know someone else know how I feel other than Ryo," Seto sighed as he wrapped his arms around Joey again. The two of them were fairly successful in staying warm. Seto quickly fell back asleep.

"This totally sucks," Joey complained. "Yugi! Where are ya when I nedd ya?" he screamed at the ceiling. Seto muttered something under his breath, still asleep.

At Yugi's House . . .

Yugi awoke; arm outstretched. "Joey needs me," he mumbled before slumping back onto the bed dead asleep.

"Fine," Yami retorted with a weary sigh as he took over Yugi's body. "If you won't wave him, I will. You'll thank me in the morning." Yami got up and dressed quickly, he then left the Turtle Game Shop only to find Tea and Tristan waiting for him outside the door.

"Yugi! Joey is missing! Nobody has seen him all evening," Tea said wringing her hands in worry.

"I know, I sense that he needs our help," Yami replied. "Do either of you know where he went after school? It would be the best place to start looking."

"Not a clue! He mentioned something about an after school job," Tea added helpfully.

"Hm, give me a moment," Yami said closing his eyes. The Millennium Puzzle glowed for a moment and Yami opened his eyes with a triumphant look. "He's that way!" Yami said pointing in the direction of Kaiba Corp.

"What on Earth would Joey be doing at Kaiba Corp?" Tristan asked dumbfounded.

"To ask Kaiba for a job. What else?" Tea replied flatly.

"Yeah, but what are the chances of him getting a job over there? High and Mighty Kaiba doesn't like any of us enough for that," Tristan retorted.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Yami replied cryptically and started off in the direction of Kaiba Corp's main office.

"Are you sure he's in there?" Tristan asked as he caught up to Yami.

"I'm positive," Yami replied, looking at Tristan.

"Alright, then we'll help you rescue Joey!" Tea said, posing triumphantly for a moment.

"Thank you," Yami replied quietly, humbled by their display of friendship. The three of them quickly made their way to the front gates of Kaiba Corp.

Meanwhile . . .

The cold air in the elevator had finally shut off and Joey sighed in relief. Though he didn't dare move away from the warmth that Kaiba's coat offered.

"Hey Kaiba, looks like da freezer's been turned off," Joey said sarcastically. He nudged Kaiba in the ribs but received no response. "You still alive back der?"

Kaiba made no response which worried Joey a bit. He held absolutely still for a few moments and felt Kaiba's breathing against his back.

"Thank God yer still wit us," Joey muttered.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion followed by the disorienting sensation of floating for a few seconds then a sudden stop.

"Ah! What in da heck was dat?" Joey screamed.

Seto was wide awake and on his feet already. "I'm not what that was or could have been."

"Geeze! Somebody must be tryin' to kill you," Joey muttered darkly. He rubbed at his shoulders which had been jarred by the elevator moving.

"Are you alright?" Seto asked, looking over at Joey.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Joey replied standing up. "Now what floor are we on?"

"Let me check," Seto replied and went to check the panel on the wall. Joey began pacing back and forth restlessly until his Duel Disk fell out of the ceiling and hit him in the head.

"Ow!" Joey cried grabbing his head in pain.

"What happened?"

"My duel Sick hit me in da head!" Joey whined. Seto merely raised an eyebrow in question. "When I got frustrated wit da hatch earlier, I slammed it into to da ceiling and it got stuck. Just now it fell down and hit me."

"That's the high quality materials and construction of Kaiba Corp," Seto replied proudly.

"Waddeva," Joey muttered. "Ya know it's still cold in here." He sat down in the corner with his Duel Disk, moping.

"I know that," Seto snapped back. He sat down next to Joey and draped his coat over Joey again. "There's nothing I can to about the cold from in here."

"How much longer do ya think it'll be?" Joey asked mournfully.

"About another hour until I'm supposed to meet Ryo. And he would still need to make his way down here. We're now stuck between the thirty-nineth and fortieth floors."

"Well, at least we're closer to da ground," Joey sighed.

Outside Kaiba Corp . . .

Tea, Yami, and Tristan stood looking at the gates surrounding Kaiba Corp. There were at least ten security guards walking around the building.

"Follow me," Tea said taking a small notebook out of her purse as well as a pen. The three of them walked up to the gate where an enormous guard stood holding what looked to be a cannon-sized gun.

"BADGE?" the giant guard demanded leveling his gun at them.

"Well, actually, you see we accidentally left our badges inside the building," Tea stuttered, she was made even more nervous by the guard.

"No Badge, No Pass," the guard replied sternly.

"Ah, but you see it's just right-," Tea began but was cut off by the guard pointing his gun at her.

"No Badge," he cocked the gun. "No PASS."

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a way with words?" Tea asked backing up.

The guard growled at Tristan as he tried to slip by. "Right, no badge, no pass! Got it!" Tristan said putting his hands up and walking backwards away from the gate.

The three of them turned away in defeat to try and find a way past the gate guard when someone in a cloak walked out of the building. All activity stopped and the guards all turned to look at the person in the cloak.

"Let them pass," the cloaked person; obviously a male, ordered. The Giant Guard stepped aside and motioned for them to go by, all other activity resumed.

"Thank you!" Tea called and the cloaked person nodded and gestured for them to follow. They hurried after him. "Who are you?" she asked as soon as the group was inside.

"My name is Ryo Makabe, and I would guess that you are Joey Wheeler's friends," the male; a teen by the sound of his voice, replied.

"Yes we are; where is he?" Yami demanded.

"You're not going to like this," Ryo said taking a deep breath. "He's trapped with Seto on the main elevator at the fortieth floor. I was actually heading out to find you and ask for your assistance."

"And how do you know Joey?" Yami asked.

"He applied for a job here," Ryo replied with a shadowed shrug. "That's all there is to it. I saw him when I was resting in Seto's office but I highly doubt that your blonde friend noticed me. I was wearing this and an intern spilled coffee on his shoes."

"He'll be a Kaiba Corp game tester," Ryo said with a smile in his voice. "I whish I could have been there when Seto told him."

"So, how are we going to get to them?" Tea asked.

"Not by elevator. For one thing they are non-functional at this hour. And secondly, the one Seto and Joey are trapped on is booby-trapped."

"It's what?" Tristan demanded, grabbing Ryo by the front of his cloak. He shook Ryo and the hood fell back causing the group to gasp in shock. Tristan dropped Ryo who picked himself up off the floor.

"If you ever grab me like that again, you will be sorry," Ryo snarled. He stood before them and they took in the long white hair that fell to the middle of his back in a braid and the flashing white-blue eyes. But the most startling features were the tufted ears, elongated incisors, and the gracefully curved horns. Ryo's horns were pure white with silver highlights that started in his hairline above the middle of each eyebrow and rose from his head an inch before slopping and following the line of his skull. The tips cured back upward just past the back of his head and ended in a point.

"What kind of creature are you?" Yami asked, somewhat startled.

"I am a draconic werewolf. Half werewolf and half dragon," Ryo replied proudly. "And whop; pray tell, are you?"

"I am Yami, the Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt," Yami replied.

"And I'm Tea Gardener," Tea said hold out her hand for him. Ryo shook it gently nodding to her.

"And I'm Joey's bed bud in the whole world Tristan Taylor," Tristan announced, he shook Ryo's hand. "Now, are you gonna lead us to our buddy, Wolf-boy?"

"Don't call me that," Ryo glowered. "Your friend is this way. It's going to be a long walk." He headed towards the stairwell.

"How many floors is it?" Tea asked looking up.

"Thirty-nine," Ryo said seriously. "They're mostly on the thirty-ninth floor."

"What do you mean 'mostly'?" Tristan demanded.

"The elevator is currently stuck between floors," Ryo replied with a sigh. "Look, are you coming along or not? I don't want to have to wait any longer. I want to see Seto!" he snarled and began the long trek up the stairs.

"We should follow him," Yami said and started off after their unusual guide.

In the elevator . . .

"Ryo should be on his way down now," Seto said breaking the silence of the elevator. Joey's head snapped up and he blinked his eyes owlishly.

"Dat's good," Joey replied with a huge yawn.

"You're tired, get some rest," Seto said standing up. He began packing the confines of the small elevator they were trapped on.

"What's wrong wit you? Bug crawl in ta yer shorts?" Joey asked watching as Kaiba continued to pace like a caged animal.

"I just want to get out of here!" Seto seethed. "I should never be trapped in my own building."

"Hey man, someone was tryin' ta kill ya, give yerself some credit," Joey replied. "Geeze, I've neva seen ya like dis before."

"It's the Full Moon," Seto replied off handedly.

"What do you mean by that?" Joey asked looking at Seto as though the CEO would reach over and eat him alive.

"It's a very long and complicated story," Seto replied distractedly.

"Come on! You can tell me! I ain't gonna go tellin' anyone! It'll pass da time," Joey replied imploringly.

"I'm not what I used to be," Seto said cryptically.

"And what's dat supposed to mean?" Joey demanded and glowered as Seto merely smirked at him.

Outside the elevator shaft . . . .

"We're finally here! At last!" Tea cried triumphantly. She and Tristan collapsed onto the cushioned chairs in the lobby.

Yami and Ryo were right behind them. Yami sat down on one of the nearby chairs while Ryo walked over to the nearest window and stared at the full moon, looked as though he was bathing in the pale rays. Ryo sighed wistfully.

"It's the middle elevator, see if you can't get the doors open," Ryo said sounding a bit out of touch with the world.

"Why don't you come over here and help us?" Tristan demanded.

"Because," Ryo snapped at him, he whirled around to face Tristan. "Because of what I am I have to bathe in moonlight or I will become horribly weak and sick. I could even die. If you can't open the doors then I will help you." Ryo took a deep calming breath and turned away from them, facing the window once more. "I swear I'll help you if you need me."

"Alright," Tea replied.

"Okay, let's do this," Yami said standing and walking over to the elevator doors. He, Tristan and Tea all grabbed at the seam in the doors, and pulled with all their might but the doors didn't even budge.

"Hm, let me try something," Yami said removing the Millennium Puzzle from around his neck. "I'll try and use the power of my Millennium Item to wedge the doors open." He stood back a half a step, took a steadying breath and slammed the Puzzle into the crack with all of his strength. Nothing moved.

Yami felt as though every bone in his arm had broken in a thousand places, before turning to dust. He dropped the Puzzle, clutching his arm in agony but never made a sound.

Ryo turned at the sound of the Puzzle hitting the marble-like floor and glided over to Yami.

"That looks like it hurts," Ryo said softly. He placed a gentle arm around Yami's shoulders and led him over to the window. "Let me help you with that," Ryo said, he placed the Puzzle's chain around Yami's neck.

"Alright," Yami consented and allowed Ryo to take his arm and hold it. He winced as Ryo's long fingernails brushed his arm.

"The good news is that you didn't shatter it," Ryo said. "And I can heal it. The bad new is . . . this is going to hurt. A lot," Ryo looked apologetic. "And it'll be sore for about a week. Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Yes," Yami replied. "I doubt that Yugi would be very happy with me if I left him with a broken arm."

"Alright," Ryo moved his cloak off his forearms and held Yami's arm. He closed his eyes and concentrated, and a bright silvery-blue glow emanated from Ryo's hands and Yami gritted his teeth.

"Ah!" Yami finally cried out. He tried to pull his arm away from Ryo's grasp by pure reflex; Ryo didn't let his arm go.

Finally the glow subsided and Ryo fell against the window before sliding down. Yami held his arm in wonder.

"It's fixed!" Yami said and rolled his arm. He winced, "it's sore, but fixed."

"Ungh," Ryo groaned as he lay sweating and limp on the floor under the window.

"Hey are you alright, man?" Tristan asked kneeling next to Ryo. Ryo shook his head weakly.

"I'll be alright," he managed to force out. "Just give me a few minutes."

"Don't you need to be in the moonlight?" Tea asked gently. Ryo gave another weak nod. Tristan and Tea then dragged Ryo into the light of the moon again, and Tea placed Ryo's head on her lap. The white-haired boy fell instantly asleep.

Several minutes later Ryo jerked awake.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked looking at Ryo who sat bolt upright.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Ryo replied. He stood up a little shakily. "We had best help Seto and Joey out of the elevator before anything else happens." He walked over to the elevator doors.

"How can we help you?" Yami asked.

Ryo dug in his pocket and handed Yami four metal wedges. "Stand back and let me open the doors. When I tell you to, put these under the doors so that they'll stay open."

"Okay," Yami replied with a nod, accepting the wedges.

Ryo sighed and grabbed the seam between the doors. He then began pulling at the door with all of his strength. The doors opened slowly but steadily opened.

"Wow!" Tristan exclaimed watching as the doors were forcibly opened. Ryo opened the doors all the way.

"Wedge it now," Ryo ordered Yami who complied without a moment's hesitation. Yami quickly placed the wedges and Ryo slowly let the doors go. He sighed in relief as the wedges held. The group could see three feet of the elevator from their floor and a bunch of tan packages with little black boxes attached them, tapped to the bottom of the elevator.

Ryo walked forward a knocked firmly on the elevator doors.

In the elevator . . .

Both Joey and Seto perked up and moved closer to the elevator doors.

"Joey! Kaiba! Are you two alright in there?" Yami's muffled voice asked.

"We're alright!" Joey called back.

"We've got the doors on this side open, Joey!" Tea called helpfully.

"Hey man, all you gotta do is open your doors and we'll get you out!" Tristan called.

"Hey, do ya think you can get 'em open again?" Joey asked looking at Kaiba.

"Yes, I can," Seto replied confidently. He stood and braced himself again. Seto heaved and pulled on the door. As the doors opened Joey saw a white-haired body helping Seto to pull the doors open. Joey's mouth fell open in shock as he noticed the horns on the white-haired boy's head.

"Wedge it now!" Ryo called to Yami who placed the last pair of metal wedged. "Good, thank you." Ryo and Seto released the doors and the wedges held.

"Let's get out of this thing," Seto said, looking exhausted.

"Give me your hand," Ryo said to Joey, reaching his hand up to the blonde.

"Who are you?" Joey demanded, giving Ryo and incredulous look.

"My name is Ryo, and we don't have time for this!" Ryo replied exasperated. He reached up and grabbed Joey's hand and bodily hauled him out of the elevator. Joey landed on his feet stunned by the sheer strength Ryo had just shown.

Seto sat down on the elevator floor and allowed Ryo to help him off the elevator. The moment Seto was off the elevator there was a small explosion and the elevator went plummeting to the ground floor. Ryo and Seto dove at the others, knocking them to the ground and protecting them as an enormous explosion rocked the building.

Seto stood up as soon as the smoke cleared and helped Ryo to his feet. Ryo looked very pale, but alright.

"Not a word of this to anyone," Seto growled to Yami and his gang.

"Who'd believe I was stuck in an elevator at Kaiba Corp wit mista anti-social and didn't kill him?" Joey asked.

"Good, now go home," Seto replied and led Ryo in the opposite direction. Ryo allowed Seto to wrap an arm around his waist as he laid his head on Seto's shoulder.

"At least you're okay now, Joey," Yami said as the four of them headed for the stairs.

"Yeah, Joey! What would you do without me here to watch out for you?" Tristan asked.

"Plenty," Joey deadpanned. They all shared a laugh as the left the building.

The next morning . . .

Yugi awoke with a start and rubbing at his arm. "Yami, why is my arm sore?"

Yami blushed and explained what had happened.

The End


End file.
